Cooper
Personal Information 'Appearance' Dark brown hair, yellow-faded ends. Two bionic eyes, of high calibre, as well as bionic limbs and a psi-rig on the back of his neck chipped and calibrated. He's about 5'8 and usually seen sporting casual clothing - seemingly weak for the colors black and silver. 'Personality' Caring, Eccentric, Scientific - at a glance. Oftentimes a thinker and doer in regards to his methodology; He is known to be intentionally vague and secretive from his past as a freelance investigator, as well as his scheming mind. Despite his preferred topics on Ancient Human Civilization, The new Hope Republic and coincidentially of recent Psyker Cataloguing and Alien History. He was known to be by the book on law and ethics, showing an upbringing in Ranger Town - and a large dedication to Ranger Training and procedure. However, this has become somewhat irrelevant information as of his self-termination with the Rangers some time after the battle of New Yevon. Some might say he is a more dangerous lone operative given his information and training; but he has lost a considerable amount of trust and connections due to his spy-like nature. Most people who know him think of him as an oddball, an observer looking in, or a divergent thinker and rogue. He tries his best to prevent awful things without anybody knowing better more often than not, and many people believe it's due to a bit of a protective nature mixed with duty. Others believe Cooper has ulterior motives and plans, the man holding people a safe distance away in case they become liabilities. His mental health seems to have decreased as of recently reported missions in the REDACTED. Some people speculate this is due to his Connection and Idolization of Sergeant REDACTED, as well as as a being close to some of the REDACTED who allegedly passed during a Ranger-Wallrider Operation to besiege an underground B.E.A.C.O.N REDACTED laboratory - as well as multiple factors concerning REDACTED, REDACTED, REDACTED and REDACTED. Regardless, cooper continues to prove a thorn in the side of salvation with his counter-intelligence and subversion. He is currently wanted for a substantial sum of money: __________ $$$ or so, headed by Salvation leaders. 'Backstory' An orphan at a young age due to both parents passing in an emergency response mission gone horribly wrong. He was raised under Ranger-Guardianship and received a pedigree education in any field he liked, choosing Anthropology and Psychology as his Major fields, and sciences for his minors, such as Forensics, Physics and Biology. He had a sister, her whereabouts are currently unknown. She was last seen as a member of Rialta's Wall-Riders, or a subsequent group specializing in sniper-tactics. During his maturity, Cooper was a Ranger, primarily dispatched on investigative cases, whilst freelancing for other cases in his spare time. He is one of the rare few rangers to have been allowed access to restricted locations. His most recent work in process is a catalog of Psykers and other dangerous creatures that have only recently come to have any form of scientific methodology applied to them. A broad swathe of it is information on the emotional or psychic trauma that links to their manifestations, as well as tips on survival around said Psykers and how to avoid them. Quotes 'Quotes By' *"Every second, every instant - we're a few moments from an entirely different life." - David Cooper *" To know the unknowable and to understand it would be a gift." - David Cooper *"I've fought alongside my heroes, and I've watched them die. It's my turn to inspire. " - David Cooper 'Quotes About' * 'Conversations' *"Grandfather, I am worried about little brother, he is not himself and this concerns me, but I do not know what to do, you are smarted then I am I thought maybe you would know" - Kai Reh 'Rumours' *He is said to be a Salvation Sympathizer, despite his attempts to deflect this. *He is a prominent Gamer, his username: Radioghost77 *There are rumours that his parents died in a 'Psyker-Heavy' Incident, explaining his fixation. *He recently left the service of the rangers, for some reason. *People around his family home have reported a constant static noise coming from a room near the borders of a street, as well as lights on at all odd hours of the day or night from various windows. Most assume this is an old Ranger-Distress line he keeps on in case people need help.. Inspirations and Soundtrack *https://open.spotify.com/playlist/761qr5R2swauXqkVqB7RMe?si=9KnnrwbtS8ywVs1zZ_BahA OOC Information Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Analyst